Daisy
by NotSoSrslyBrew
Summary: Uploading to show a friend


_4 years earlier~_

"'_Daisy', from now on.. im my place he will take care of you.. just message him on this phone whenever you need to speak to him" softly said Sakura, laying down onto the hospital bed handing me a phone. I toke it from her cold hands, and had a good look at it.. it wasn`t different to any other phone but I`ll still cherish it regardless. My sister`s breathing got faint "Say.. sister.. don`t cry, it`ll be all…. Oh.. kay.." she let out her last breath, then fell into her deep sleep never to wake again. The machines went off and the nurses ran in.. but they couldn`t do anything.. it seemed hopeless, I was alone.. except for this person named 'Daisy'. _

_And the first thing texted to him after I left the hospital that night was.._

"_Its really lonely now.. did you know.. when your alone it seems a lot colder.. -Luka" _

_I kept texting him… when I was depressed… to say I was fine.. just to tell him what was going on, it seemed like he was my only pillar of support now, as if his encouraging words we`re the only thing I got up in the morning for. _

_Every morning at 7am he`d send me a "good morning" and at night at 9pm he`d message me saying "good night", though it was small.. it meant a lot to me. _

_When I told him I was depressed he`d always cheer me up.. his words always filled me with happiness.. those gentle and kind words, I really love them. _

_And his reply to that message was.._

"_No.. your not alone, Im here always – Daisy" _

_Im not sure who Daisy really is or what he really looks like but it seems like.. hes a kind person.._

Present time~

"Good morning Luka, I hope you have a great day.. stay safe as always. – Daisy"

I rubbed my eyes and glanced out the window, it was the first day of winter. I stumbled out of bed and sat on the floor and replied to Daisy.

"Morning Daisy, thanks a lot! Have a nice and safe day too okay! – Luka"

It seemed replying to Daisy`s messages always came first but I guess, they really do mean the most to me.

"Luka, are you okay..?" said Kyo, running over. I grabbed my hair and twisted out the water and Kyo stood there with a gloomy face. "Yep, just great". "The school council bothering you again, Luka? They really need new methods of bullying now.." Marisa said, throwing a towel on my head. "Its fine really and thanks, maybe I should start bringing a towel to school.." I said, drying my hair. Marisa sighed and pat me on the head, "You're a strange one, Luka". I grinned and placed the towel on the window sill then sat down on the ground. "I think we should change spots soon" I said, fiddling with the dirt. Lyn shrugged, "Where`ll we move to? Only place no ones bothers us at is here". "They wouldn`t bother us if we weren`t a collection of eccentric morons.." said Marisa, lowering her head. We all laughed, this was my group of friends.. there are Marisa, Kyo, Lyn, Mi-Mi and Morita, we`re always being bothered by others except for Morita.. he just bothers everyone and really doesn`t take what anyone says threatening wise into account, hes just a cheery-mysterious person.

"Humm mm mmmm~ good mornin-afternoon ladies and boy" Morita sang, putting his arms around Lyn and Marisa. Oh, its 12pm.. normally at this time I`d get a message from Daisy, just this once.. you`ve been useful Morita-kun. I toke out my phone waited patiently. "Morita, remove your arm before I break it.." said Marisa. Morita continued humming and squeezed them tighter, not taking any notice to what Marisa had just said. I decided not to wait any longer so I decided to message Daisy myself, it`ll be something different from usual. "MO.. RI ..TA!" screamed Marisa, kicking Morita across the face sending him flying. Morita began laughing, and Marisa ran over and started hitting him.

"Afternoon Daisy, Im going well.. Its pretty noisy today.. Morita is making most of the noise as usual and Marisa is beating him up again. How are you? – Luka"

I felt happy after sending it, I was hoping I`d get a reply soon.. but he could always be busy, Ive always wondered what Daisy does in the real world. "Who we`re you messaging Kuuuurebashi-saaan" Morita sang, cheerfully sitting next to me. I facepalmed him then pushed him away, "Daisy.".

"Daisy?" He looked at me straight into the eyes with a dorky serious face. "Mm, Daisy" I said back, going along with it. "You can talk with plants? Since when did flowers have mobile phones things?" he said, in a serious tone of voice. I stared back in silence, soon he wouldn`t be able to hold up that serious act and he`ll just crack. "Re.." I said. "Re.. ply?" he said, squinting.

"REPEAT" I yelled, and his eyes widened. He lowered his head and got up on his knees. "NO MOREEE REPEATING" he screamed, running away.

"Poor Morita ohohoho.." snickered Marisa, smiling. Morita had repeated 2nd year twice already, repeating once more has become like a phobia for him. He doesn`t really seem like hes older then us by two years, hes more childish and immature, but he does seem a bit mysterious, he never talks about himself or his so called job he scurries off too and doesn`t return for 3-5 days.. he`ll normally go into a 2 day hibernation when he returns. Strange.

I noticed I got a reply from Daisy, I was a little excited as always.. but before that we all turned our attention to Morita who ran into the janitor, he was young.. in his early 20`s and he was mean, but for our loss... Morita doesn`t have a care in the world for anything but repeating the 2nd year 

"Good Afternoon Luka, its good to hear your doing okay, me.. Im doing good. Hope nothing is troubling you today.. if anything is then don`t hesitate to tell me. – Daisy"

I loved getting replies back from him, they made me feel happy inside. "Eh? Who`d yah get the message from?" said Lyn, looking over my shoulder. "Daisy" I said bluntly, glaring back at her. "Daisy, huh? This mystery guy again?" said Marisa, resting her arm on my shoulder blocking Lyn`s view. I looked over and nod, then look back at the phone, smiling. "Yeah of course".

After lunch we all split up for our spare class for those who don`t do competitive sports with other schools, we`re basically split up into classes with lower classman and high classman and do nothing for an hour.

As I made my way to the class and mentally prepared myself to lose half my brain cells due to all the stupidity that goes on in my class, a ball came flying at me.. hitting me on the forehead, hard.

"You tosser watch where yo-.." My insult was interrupted by the charming guy standing infront of me, Im sure he wasn`t intending to catch my heart and interrupt my insult though, I bet he gets it a lot.

"Im so sorry, are you okay? He said, helping me up. He wasn`t hot.. or anything like that, he was cute.. short, about my height with short blonde hair.. you could say he was a shota or a pretty boy. "Y-Yeah Im fine" I said, glancing over at him. "Thats good then, I thought I might`ve hurt you or something and that would have been bad" he said, grinning. I felt like hugging him like plush toy, he was just so cute. "Hey, which class are you in for Gap?". "The one filled with morons" I said, looking away. He grinned and pointed to himself, "Me too, wanna go there now?". Excellent, I get to spent an hour with cute guy I suddenly fell in love with, well I wouldn`t call it love since I`ve just met him.. maybe a simple crush?

"Sorry about earlier again, my names Kouhei Koichiro" he said, sitting down at the desk beside me. "Ah, Im Luka Kurebashi, its fine its fine.." I said. I hope hes not an apologetic person, that`d really get on my nerves. Like the class was acting up and trashing the classroom.. not literally, I smiled then Kouhei smiled then I got hit in the head with a pencil. I`ll have to tell Daisy about it later on.

"Afternoon Daisy, its Luka. Today I had a ball thrown at my face, don`t worry it was by accident, by this cute guy.. he kind`ve reminds me of a shota or a pretty boy. I think he might be foreign as well.. he has blonde hair. My last class was more out of control then usual, it was tiring. I hope I can get home and relax today. – Luka"

As I walked around the admin building to get to the front gate I noticed I still had Kouhei`s ball. Maybe I should run back and return it to him.. or maybe just wait till tomorrow. "Ohoho, Kurebashi-san, heads up!" laughed a voiced coming from inside the building. I looked up and saw a bucket of water heading my way. I stood there, soaked, I then looked over at the window and saw the head of the student council. Sigh, this trick is starting to bore me, and I think I might catch a cold if it keeps happening. I held the ball tight and threw it at her, but as I did that she turned away and closed the window. I stared in shock as the window shattered and I realized I had no money to pay for it. I`ll just run for it.. perhaps maybe then no one`ll know besides Watanabe-san? As I turned around to run I noticed the Janitor standing in front of me, and I felt a chill go down my spine. "Where do you think you`re going?" he said, glaring down at me. I shivered and looked away, "Uhh.. home?" I said, nervously. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off, "No you`re going to fix the window with me".

"Afternoon again Daisy, the school Janitor is really mean, for 2 hours I`ve been helping this stupid idiot fix a window. He keeps being mean to me, I think I hate him a lot. – Luka".

I know whining to Daisy about my problems won`t solve them, but he provided me with kind words that kept me motivated. The janitor seemed really young, normally this job would be taken by an older person. "Now to pay for the window you broke, you`ll be helping me with my work in your free time" he said, boredly gazing at me. "W-WHAT?" I yelled. I can`t just give up my free time.. I need to study.. have a social life and work. I dropped to the floor and stood up on my knees, suddenly.. I knew how Morita felt somehow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, slightly crying. His eyes widened and he slowly back away from me. Yup, I bet he thinks I`m a nut job now.

"Good morning Luka, have a good day. – Daisy"

Ahh Daisy, if only you could rescue me from this torment. I continued wiping the windows, after breaking the window yesterday I have to give up my free time to helping Takusu Kurusaki, the Janitor. He`s probably purposely tormenting me by not giving me a break and sitting back watching me clean. "Morita.. please go away.." I said. "But Im your frieeend" he said, kneeling down next to me. "Sometimes". "Aww that`s mean" he said, clinging to my arm. Tasuku walked over and kneeled down next to Morita and grabbed him by the arm. "Don`t bother my slave from her work" he growled. "Im not bothering her" Morita said, grinning. As usual Morita couldn`t careless about Kurusaki.

"Good morning Daisy, I arrive at school and I have to straight away help the stupid Janitor with work. I think I have better things to do then do a grown man`s job for him, I mean I have exams coming soon. Sigh, have a good day.. someone has to in my place. – Luka"

Tasuku was sitting back as usual, playing on his phone. The bell went and I got up and left. I didn`t want to stay near him, I just wanted the day to hurry up and end. I sat in my seat in the classroom and placed my head on the desk. I was exhausted so early in the morning, stupid Janitor. "Class, we have someone transferring from another class to this due to unbalanced classess, welcome Kouhei Koichiro into our lovely class" said the teacher. I shot up at the name, and looked up at the cute shota Kouhei, I felt like every other love struck teenager suddenly. "I`ll sit you at the back next to Kurebashi-san, off you go". Oh.. gre-excellent. I get to also have him in my Gap class with him and my homeroom class with him. "Hey Kurebashi-san, what do you have next?" he asked, sitting next to me. I looked over and tried not to smile, "Uh, English in G5". He smiled, "Same". He must`ve been new, not that I mind.

After homeroom ended I walked with Kouhei and Morita to English, Marisa and that weren`t in my English, lucky for them. We all sat in seats and it went quiet, as the teacher stumbled in with a hangover again. She goes on late night drinking every Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Thursday, then very next she comes to school either partly drunk or with a hangover.

During the lesson I talked with Kouhei and when Morita was paying attention him too, while the teacher argued with fairy.. only one she could see of course. I found myself getting closer to Kouhei only after just one day.

"Finally break time" I said, stretching. Marisa patted me on the shoulder and said, "But don`t you have to go work with the Janitor?". "Screw that bastard" I said, glaring. "He`s mean, annoying and he pisses me off" I whined, pulling my hair over my face. "You we`re with the guy that transferred in yesterday weren`t you?" asked Lyn, looking up from her drama novel, that seemed to have hundreds of sequels as she`s always reading it. "Uhh yeah, he seems really nice.." I said, avoiding eye contact with Lyn. There was a pause then Lyn just went back to reading. I felt like I said something wrong, was Kouhei really a nice person?

"Afternoon Daisy, Im feeling sort`ve down today.. well I wasn`t all day, during class I was happy but now not so much. I feel like my new friend, Kouhei isn`t a good person because of how Lyn and Marisa reacted when I said he was nice. I don`t know.. –Luka"

I sighed, I felt as if I was working with the stupid janitor.. depressed. I don`t think even Daisy`s words could cheer me up at the moment.

Glaring from behind was the Janitor, I could tell. I felt his gaze stabbing into my back. I didn`t feel like getting up and doing work, I felt sick for some reason. "Oi, your suppose to be working for me in your free time" he growled, standing behind me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs and looked down. For some reason, everything felt like it had no meaning. Is this what happens when you realize stuff you wish you hadn`t? If I never said Kouhei was a nice person, maybe I wouldn`t feel so depressed..?

"Jeez, get up.. hurry it u-". "No.." I said softly, interrupting him. "No complaints just hurry up" he said, scratching his head. "Im not your slave, I don`t have time to do your job for you" I said, getting up. "Please your not doin` my job" he said, turning around. "You said, I had to help you with your work, stating you`d be working too. So far you`ve been sitting back while I do everything" I said, as turned away from him. He started to say something but I just kept walking away. I didn`t want to have to put up with him anymore, I don`t like it.

I sat the back of the oval in the shade. It was quiet and no one was there to bother me. I reached into my pocket as I realized my phone wasn`t in there, I must`ve dropped it when I was all moody earlier. I was going to message Daisy again, but I guess I can`t right now.. I`ll have to go find it.

Kouhei approached me and kneeled down, "Hey, you okay?". I sighed and looked down, "Been better". He sat back next to me and grinned, pulling something out of his pocket. "Did you lose this" he said, handing me my phone. "Yes, thanks.. how`d you know it was mine?" I said, taking back the phone back. "I recognised it, you`re always using it". I smiled, and sat up properly, "Thanks".

We chatted a bit more, and I felt better afterwards, even if Kouhei`s not a good guy.. I`ll just be his bad lady, yup lady.. I think Im entitled to be called a lady now.. even Kouhei said so. Gah.

For my last classes I sat with Kouhei, I kind`ve isolated myself from my other friends.. maybe because of what happened, or maybe because Im sitting next to Kouhei. I think its because I was with Kouhei though, … all because of that reaction. I got a message from Daisy in class, for some reason.. I didn`t really want to read it, I just wanted to keep talking to Kouhei. But, I ended up reading it anyways.

"Afternoon Luka, sorry I toke so long to reply, I`ve had a busy day so far. That's for you to decide if hes a bad person. – Daisy"

I sighed, he was avoiding the question.. not that I blame him. "Whats wrong?" asked Kouhei, looking over. I nodded, "Nothing". His smile faded a little, "You sure?". Hes so kind.. why couldn`t more guys be like Daisy or Kouhei? "Yeah, just tired.." I said, sighing. He raised an eyebrow, I knew it, he wasn`t buying it. Nice.

On the way home Kouhei treated me to 'afternoon lunch' as he calls it at a cake and dessert shop, that place is amazing. The place was crowded, but I could tell when Kouhei was talking to me, as he was the only one in the building with an Irish accent, its was also amazing.

Kouhei also lived in the same apartment building as I did, and his room happened to be next to me. He smiled and went into his room, I tried to grin back and wave. I went into my room, sat on my bed and sighed. I felt lonely without Marisa, Lyn, Kyo and Mi-Mi, I don`t get it.. I really don`t.

That night, I replied to Daisy. It was a simple Night Daisy message, I don`t know why but I felt as if that's all I needed to say. Daisy`s words seemed to be losing their meaning to me, I wish I knew why.

That next day, it was finally the weekend, me and Kouhei we`re going out to the beach. It's a hot day and Kouhei suggested it, so I accepted. I wanted to go and apologize to my friends, but I still felt they we`re wrong to think Kouhei was a bad person. Then again, maybe I was falling into Kouhei`s mysterious trap?

"Hey, Luka-san, look it's a wavepool" yelled Kouhei. I climbed over some rocks and jumped down, it was a large wavepool, could see all the fish and such from where I was standing. "Waah.. pretty" I said, as I sat down next to Kouhei. He grinned and poked at the water. I had been to this beach many times, but I`ve never noticed this wavepool, not even once, or maybe I see it but never toke any notice to it. "You look surprised.." said Kouhei, looking over. I nodded, "Just a little, been to this beach a lot, normally every summer, but I never noticed this". He smiled, and my heart melted. Oh, on the beach with a shirtless pretty boy, can`t get any better, but it couldn`t.. my friends we`re here. I heard them yelling from behind, when I turned back I couldn`t see them, but I can tell its them when I hear Marisa`s loud obnoxious voice.

As much as I`d like to apologize to them, I`d like to do it without Kouhei there or around. I sighed and Kouhei instantly looked over. "Whats wrong?" he asked, looking concerned. I tried not to start squealing as his concerned face was too cute. "Uh, nothing.. was just thinking..". He smiled, I melted and then he got up. "Wanna get something to eat?" he said, reaching his hand out to help me up. I nodded. "Sure" I said, grabbing his hand and getting up. When I let go of his hand I just wished it could`ve lasted longer.

After he finally put a shirt on we went to a small shop across the road from the beach, again to my lose.. my friends we`re there. Somehow Kouhei got that I was avoiding them and we sat at the back. He went up to buy, he offered to buy lunch, and I just couldn`t refuse such a cute face. I felt like melting into my chair and disappearing, I feel so horrible for avoiding my best friends. Kouhei returned wearing a smile, it was as perfect as always, I somehow wish.. me and my friends relationship was that perfect but then again, there seemed to be some flaws in Kouhei`s perfect-ness.

"Afternoon Luka, haven`t had a text from you in awhile, I hope your alright. – Daisy"

I couldn`t help but smile because the wonderful Daisy is concerned about me, I knew his words wouldn`t lose their meaning.. they`re far too special too me. "What`re you grinning about?" Kouhei asked, nodding. I want to say him so my feelings are out, but it`ll just cause more troubles for me and honestly, I have enough. "Uh, just this text message I got" I said, looking the other way. "Oh? From who?". I looked down, "Uh, D-Daisy". His eye-brow raised and he tilted his head, at that moment I wondered if Kouhei knew who Daisy really was.. it made me want to find out more about him. "Daisy..? .. Like.. the flower?" he said, nervously. I felt a little suspicious, he was going to say something else, I wanted to know what.. I needed to know if he knew anything about Daisy, good or bad. "I know you we`re going to say something else.." I said quietly, almost whispering. He lowered his head a little and looked away. "Yeah..". While we we`re in this awkward silence I toke the time to text back to Daisy.

"Afternoon Daisy, sorry about making you worry. Just been busy and had a lot on my mind. – Luka"

I stared straight at Kouhei, I wasn`t going to look away till he said what he was going to say. He looked into my eyes, I was hoping he wasn`t as persistent as he seemed. His eyes we`re amazing, sort`ve crystal blue. It was a whole 10 minutes of just staring at eachother before he lowered his head and covered his face. I noticed it was bright head, and I grinned. Seems like I`ve won, or so I hope. "I honestly… can`t tell you right here.. in public" he said, looking away. My face went blank, so he does know about Daisy?

After that we walked along the beach, it was still silent between us. "As you call him.. Daisy… is someone my dad worked with before he di- no, was murdered" he said, looking down. My eyes widened in shock. "Daisy, quite obviously isn`t his real name.. its more of a.. code name. Daisy is the name of a nuclear weapon they we`re working on" he continued, still looking down. It looked as if it was painful to talk about, I wanted to tell him to stop but at the same time I wanted to know more. "This Daisy, was the only one that wasn`t there when the explosion went off..". I stared at him, literally in shock this time. My sister, Sakura.. was in an explosion while she was at work, so.. this means.. Kouhei`s dad worked with my Sister? "Whats wrong" he said, finally looking over at me. "My..my sister.. was caught in an explosion at work" I said, nervously. He nodded, "I know.." he whispered. Tears begun to run down my face, I don`t know why but they wouldn`t stop. Kouhei pulled me in closer and hugged me tightly. "Go out with me.. and I`ll be the one to protect you" he whispered. I couldn`t respond, the words wouldn`t come out. I held him onto him tight. "…Okay..".

We walked home together, we didn`t say a word the entire time.. but it felt nice to be with someone.

"Evening Luka, don`t forget you can tell me anything – Daisy"

I sighed, can I really tell him anything? I always think one day he won`t think its okay and will stop messaging me, for good. I lied in bed, I didn`t know what to say to him but I wanted to reply before I fell asleep.

"Hey.. Daisy? Today I started to go out with someone.. Kouhei, anyways night Daisy –Luka"

At school on Monday I was quite excited to see Kouhei, he was out all day on Sunday so I didn`t get to see him, but I did get to see Marisa. She told me Lyn was just curious, because I don`t feel to get along with most of the boys, except Morita of course. I didn`t mention that I was going out with Kouhei of course, I was too nervous to mention it.. incase it was all just a wonderful misleading dream. I also didn`t get my usual morning text from Daisy, maybe I should be the one to say good morning to him this time?

"Good morning Daisy, this time I`ve beaten you to it – Luka"

I smiled, for once it didn`t feel weird to be grinning over nothing. "Morning Luka-chan" said Kouhei, suddenly standing in form of me. I stepped back in shock and grinned. "M-Morning" I said, gasping. He grinned, "Sorry, did I scare you?". "Sort`ve.." I said, scratching my head. Before I realized it, Daisy had replied.. maybe he wanted me to text him first?

"Morning Luka, its a first isn`t it? Hope you have a good day. – Daisy"

At lunch it was an awkward silence amongst my group of friends, Kouhei decided, as my boyfriend he should sit with us. How sweet, I guess. Morita however, was the only one making noise. Sure he was a good distance away from us but he was quite loud. "Whys he here?" said Lyn, breaking the silence. We all looked at eachother then Lyn. Kouhei nudged me, telling me to get it over and done with. I sighed. "Uhh.. Im well going..-". "Spit it out" Mi-Mi said interrupting me. Kouhei sighed, "Im going out with Luka". At that very moment I wish I could melt into the ground and disappear. They all looked at me and Kouhei. "Since when?" said Marisa. I stayed quiet, I was too embarrassed to go on. Kouhei smiled, "who knows?". They all stared at him, infact I did too.

"Oi, Kurebashi". I turned around and saw the janitor. Kouhei had an odd look on his face,, and so did Kurusaki. I looked at them both, maybe they both knew eachother? "You.." said Kurusaki, staring at Kouhei. "Hello again, Kurusaki" Kouhei said, grinning. They both stood there staring eachother down, Kouhei was grinning and Kurusaki had a confused yet blank look on his face. I also was confused, I wanted to back-up and take everything in. "Tch, since when did you start going here?" grinned Kurusaki, lowering his head. "For two weeks, Im surprised you haven`t seen me around.. or maybe you have and wanted to believe it was someone else.." said Kouhei, his eyes narrowed and he grin grew wider.

Somehow, I think.. Kouhei knows too much about Kurusaki. Somehow.

"Whaddya on about kid..?", Kurusaki started to become a little defensive after that.I backed up a bit, I didn`t want to get too involved in this. "You know exactly what I`m talking about, Dai-". "Just shut up, it ain`t got nothing to do with you.." yelled Kurusaki, grasping his mop tightly. Kouhei turned away and glanced back, "Nice to see you`ve done something with your life, heh". Kurusaki snarled then walked off.

There was a short silence as we walked out to our gap class, but once we reached our class we started chatting again.

"Hello Daisy, there`s a lot troubling me right now. How do you know so much about me yet I know nothing about you – Luka"

I sighed, our class was as troublesome and noisy as always. The only problem with first years are they`re so carefree and wild, they`re also disobedient and rowdy. Our teacher had fled the room half an hour into the class, our teacher, Siang-sensei was a foreigner from China and had trouble with the language here. He`d often misspell words and say the wrong this accidently, as a result the class couldn`t take him seriously. At all. Sometimes we`d get the principle in here or the deputy, though it hardly made a difference.

"Kouhei.. what`re you doing after school..?" I asked, hoping he could hear me over all the noise. "Mhm.. nothing much, why?" he said, drawing on the desk. "Uhh.." I muttered, I felt my face go red and I then felt embarrassed. He grinned and leaned over, "You want to go somewhere then?". "Uh.. sure" I said, sitting there all embarrassed. A few of the first years came around and made fun of me, but besides that.. the rest of the class was pretty much OK.

"Afternoon Luka, I know about you from your sister. She put you in my care.. so I should know a bit about you. – Daisy"

Daisy.. please stop avoiding the question.

We decided to go to the park, as I`m poor and can`t afford to go anywhere else. Kouhei had a hold of my hand. I was so nervous and embarrassed my arm felt stiff. We sat down at the bench and he finally let go of my hand. "Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable..?" he asked, looking down at me with a cute look. My face went completely red, "N-No… course not". He grinned and leaned back, stretching out. I couldn`t help but watch him. He looked over and caught me watching him, and he blushed. He quickly covered his face and turned away. I laughed, "Whats wrong?". I grinned and he turned back. "N-Nothing..".

"Daisy… you`re avoiding the question as always.. – Luka"

I yawned, and stretched out on my bed. Friday.. already? I rolled off my bed, and lied there. Daisy didn`t reply huh, maybe I should trust Kouhei when he says hes not as nice as he makes himself out to be. I sighed, got up and got dressed for school. I had to face reality once more for the week then I got to relax all weekend, hopefully.

Kouhei wasn`t at school or at his room today. So, I went to school with Marisa. "You`ve been with that guy a lot.." Marisa said, avoiding eye contact. "Uh.. yeah, is that a problem..?" I said, looking over. "Mm.. no, just don`t forget about us okay?" she said, walking off into the school gates. I stood there. Why would I forget about them?

After I took it all in I went in for my homeroom class. It was really quiet for some reason, but I didn`t feel like questioning it. After that, me and Morita went for English.

The teacher was hung over once again, so we had to talk quietly. She handed us no work today, which was good but that meant I had to listen to Morita for a whole hour.

"…But I really didn`t know why she hit me across the face with a book..mhmm" said Morita, still talking. "Maybe because you we`re harassing her" I said, looking out the window. I noticed Kurusaki out doing his job, for once. He was yelling at a few first years that we`re skipping class, normally he wouldn`t but he must be in a bad mood. "Heey.. you ain`t listening to meee" whined Morita, nudging me. I snapped out of my daydreaming and laughed. "Sorry, sort`ve distracted..". Morita grinned and pinched my cheek.

Though Morita always pinched me, this time it felt as if I was embaressed.. or .. I don`t know. Just don`t know how to describe the feeling..

"Mhm.. you coming?" said Morita, waiting at the door. I realized it was end of the class and quickly got up. "Yeah sorry, feeling a bit spacey today.." I said, faking a smile. His smile faded and he turned around and started walking. "`Cause he ain`t here today right?". I nodded, "No.. just ..". He turned around with a big grin on his face. "Juuuust what?". "Heh, don`t worry about it" I said, grinning. I caught up to him and we went off to find the others.

Please don`t tell me.. that I have feelings for… Morita.

Anyone but Morita.

"Your awfully quiet, Luka" said Lyn, looking through her bag. I looked up and stretched out, "Just out of it today..". "Ah..". Lyn has finally figured out the problem of bring 10 novels to school. She doesn`t know which to read first.

I watched Morita as he was showing the third year girls a caterpillar. As the typical girly-girl typed girls they we`re.. they couldn`t help but scream and run away from an innocent bug.

For some reason, I just wanted to watch Morita.

I was with Morita and Marisa for Maths, it was my least favourite class and I was real bad at it. Marisa was at the top of the class, she aced every exam. I wasn`t sure how well Morita does, he keeps to himself about it.. and well everything. The teacher handed us our results from the last exam, and I well… failed. Morita, who was sitting next to me had already hidden his sheet with the results. Sneaky.

I was having a hard time with the work, as usual. Morita didn`t seem to be doing the work, that or he was already finished. Morita glanced over and pointed at the sheet. "you just carry that.." he whispered. I looked at him and our eyes met, but Morita ruined the moment for me with his stupid grin. "U-Uh.. thanks.." I whispered, looking back at my work.

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

Why now..?

On my way home I stopped by the park just to sit and clear my mind. Daisy still hasn`t messaged me back yet.. I wonder. I sat myself down on a bench and leaned back. Whys this all happening now.. now that Im with Kouhei. I felt someone come up behind me and cover my eyes. "Guess whooo". I instantly could tell it was Morita, theres only one person with that obnoxious voice of his, and its him. "M-Morita..!" I said, breaking free. "Correct!" he said, grinning. I turned around and nodded. "What`re ya doing here?" I asked. He sat down next to me and grinned. "No reason, just passin` by". I moved over a little. It suddenly make me feel nervous to sit so close to him. All this was starting to irritate me, I didn`t want these annoying feelings to get in the way of my friendships. "Whats wrong with yah?" He said, leaning over closer to me. His face was so close to mine. "N-Nothing.. why?" I said, leaning back away from him. He grinned. "Your lying!". I looked down. "Maybe I am but.." I said, trailing off. I couldn`t just upfront say I think I have feelings for him. Maybe my feelings for Kouhei we`re just that of a crush… because I admired him so much. Morita nodded and stood up. "S`okay if you don`t want to tell me y`know.." he said, acting mature for once.. but that smile of his faded.

When the sun started to set, I finally decided to go home. I saw Kouhei walking up into the apartment building, it made me wonder where he was all day. He was carrying a few boxes into his room, it made me kind`ve curious but I decided not to worry about it. I went up to my room and along the way I ran into Kouhei. Literally.. ran into him.

"Im sorry.." I said, getting up. "Its okay.. I should`ve watched where I was going.." he said, smiling. Stop being so stupid Kouhei… it was my fault, my fault! "You weren`t at school today.. why?" I asked after we got up. He looked away. "I had… some stuff to do.." he said. I nodded. Just like Daisy, I wasn`t going toget anything out of him. Its starting to irritate me, a lot.

It was finally the weekend, and I _was _going to have a relaxing day but.. Kouhei wanted to talk to me.

"So why`d you bring me out here.. to the park.. during my …relaxing weekend" I said, growling. I made sure he heard the "Relaxing" part. I didn`t like being woken up at 7am on the weekends. Ever. "Just wanted to ask something.." he said, looking away. I think he finally noticed I was in a bad mood. "This is a bad time.. right?" he looked other at me. "Ya think?". "I just wanted to know.. do you really.. like me?" he asked, staring straight at me. It was just like I had just been cornered by a pack of wild animals. I was speechless.

Then… out popped Morita, with his awful timing. "Hi hi! Wow its early for you to be up Kurebashi-chan isn-.. it" Morita realized that he greeted a girl for the first time like that. He stood there.. all frozen up. Poor Morita.. he gets worked up over the most tiniest things. "Honestly.. I don`t know at the moment, Kouhei.." I said, getting up off the bench. Morita looked at both of us and nodded, "Huuh, whats going on". I put my hands in my jumper`s pocket, it was under 5 d egrees at the moment. The fact Morita was wearing a short-sleeved T-shirt and shorts wasn`t helping. "Nothing.." Kouhei said, walking off. "See you later.. Luka".

I sighed and sat back down. I thought I was so sure that I loved Kouhei, but maybe I was wrong.. maybe everything is just wrong now. Morita sat down next to me, "S`everythin` okay?". "I don`t know.." I muttered, reaching into my pocket to get my cellphone. I felt like.. there was no point in talking to Daisy anymore, he was lying to me, Kouhei was lying to me.. who`s to believe anyway. Daisy said he cared.. but he never once opened up and told me what was going on. I moved over closer to Morita and rested my head against his shoulder. All those nervous.. embaressed feelings, they didn`t bother me right now. I noticed him look away a little. I bet it was bothering him though.

We sat there for a good 30 minutes, not talking.. just sitting. I got up off the bench and decided I`d go home and try to catch up on sleep. "Sorry.. about that.." I said, walking away. Morita looked up as I was leaving, "Ah.. n-no.. it was okay..". I didn`t catch what he said or if he said anything at all. I didn`t expect him too.. I was just being a little selfish.

After a weekend of nothing but sleep it was finally Monday and reality came crashing down ontop of me. Daisy sent his morning texts as usual as if nothing ever happened. For some reason, I didn`t care.. I prefer that we both believed nothing happened at all. I was in a good mood for once, I didn`t want to worry about what happened with Daisy, Kouhei, Morita.. or well anything.

But.. even good things have to end somewhere. I sat down by myself in English, there was no sign of Morita.. or Kouhei. They could just be late that or they we`re avoiding me.. that wouldn`t surprise me. I sighed, but as I did that Morita came walking in. "Sorry teahcerrr, I caught the wrong bus home!" he said, grinning. I kind`ve grinned as well, I was glad to see him for some reason. He sat down next to me and smiled. "Morning.. Lu—la-lu.." he tried to call me by my first name, but it wasn`t working. "LUKA!" he yelled, panting as if it toke a lot of effort to say. Everyone started at him and I didn`t blame them. "Uh.. Morning.." I said, trying not to laugh.

I felt more comfortable around Morita now that I thought everything through and got away from it all for a bit. I really had fun talking with him this time.

Kouhei came in half way through the lesson, but he didn`t sit with us.

I bet I really let him down…

Morita disappeared at lunch, and of course no one questioned why. Marisa and Lyn we`re looking suspicous, I wondered what was going I ate my lunch I kept looking up at Marisa and Lyn who we`re talking amoungst themselves. "What`re you two doing?" I asked, glaring. Lyn loked up, "You not hanging with that guy now?". When she talks like that I feel like hitting her across the head. I looked away, "I didn`t know I had too..". Marisa moved over next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "It`ll be okay!". I looked up at her. "But.. Im fine.." I said. She hugged me tightly, "S`that so?". She grinned. "Yeah, why wouldn`t I be fine..?" I said, laughing. She smiled and let go. We continued talking as usual from then, but I still wondered where Morita went.

Normally, I wouldn`t care the slightest bit where he went.

End of the day, almost. My last class was with Morita and Marisa, I knew Kouhei wouldn`t sit with us during this class. "My.. you two are getting along better then usual.. no wonder the little blonde boy isn`t around.." said Marisa, grinning. Then Morita bluntly said, "Not like that". Though it felt as if my heart shattered into a thousand pieces, I just picked them all back up and went on with things. I just sat there smiling, I didn`t feel like doing anything that`d kill my mood. "I was just joking" said Marisa, chuckling.

I realized what Marisa meant by 'don`t forget about us', I nearly forgot how much I love my friends dearly. I spent the day with them, no Kouhei. I had a lot of fun. After school we went to the shopping centre, though I couldn`t buy anything I still had a lot of fun.

I found my feelings for Kouhei drifting away yet my feelings for Morita growing.

I felt a little sorry for Kouhei though, it was all without warnings.. to both of us.

But I can`t help my feelings, I don`t have control over who I fall in love with.

Or it seems I don`t.

I really wanted to apologize to Kouhei for everything that has been going on, but I still felt scared to confront the problem. I wanted to leave it be for awhile.. but I wonder what`d happen if I left it alone for too long.

That afternoon I had finally asked Morita for his cellphone number, over the past 3 years I`ve known him.. I never really bothered to ask him. I was basically texting him all night, as well as Marisa, till I fell asleep.

The next day Morita wasn`t here, he disappeared off to his job once again. Though I knew he`d be back, I felt kind`ve lonely. As if.. I missed him already. I scratched my hair about and glared at the mirror. I don`t miss him.. I really don`t…

As I was making my way to English I saw Kouhei waiting outside the classroom. I wasn`t sure if he was waiting for me or someone else. As I went past him to head inside he stopped me. "Hey.. Luka. You got a minute..?" he asked, looking down. He had a cute apologetic face on and I couldn`t resist how cute he was. "Uh.. Sure..".

We walked over to the stairs which we`re empty since everyone _should_ be in class. "Im sorry about the other day.. I just .. I don`t know, I just didn`t know what I was doing.." he said, sitting himself down on the staircase. "No, its okay. It was partly my fault..". "Im just going through a stage where Im not sure whats right or what wrong.." I said, sitting down next to him. He looked at me with a partly serious face.

"You like.. Morita-san.. don`t you" he asked. I kind`ve froze, though in my head I accepted that fact.. I couldn`t bring myself to say I actually I remembered how I felt when Morita was around. I looked down and I smiled.

"Yup, I think I do". Kouhei smiled a little, then hugged me. "Uh..". My eyes widened. I didn`t expect him to react so .. nicely.

"I understand.. lets stay friends though" he said. I grinned, "Okay!".

During lunch we all sat together, Kouhei happily told Marisa nothing was between us anymore. She did question why, but Kouhei was keeping my secret. I grinned. "I think its going to rain later.." I said. Marisa looked up at the sky and Lyn put her novel away in her bag. "Yeah.. I hope after I`ve walked home later, I don`t wanna get soaked" Marisa said, chuckling. "I just don`t want to get my books wet.." muttered Lyn, holding onto her bag. "Psh, your books`ll be fine.." Marisa said, laughing. "Hmpf..". Lyn looked away. Unfortunetly Lyn couldn`t pull off being moody. "Aww how cute.. Lyn is cranky" Marisa teased, pinching Lyn`s cheek. "O-oi.. stop it". Lyn`s face went red, and she tackled Marisa. My eyes widened. Such fast and violent actions we`re not like Lyn. Marisa started laughing and Lyn kept trying to get her but Marisa was far more altheletic and stronger then Lyn.

After 2 more days, Morita finally returned exhausted as usual. He even came to school, but he slept through his classes.. even lunch. "Should we wake him up or just leave him here..?" asked Marisa, looking at Mi-Mi. "He`ll probably get mugged or something if we leave him here.." she said, grinning. Mi-Mi`s idea of fun is polar opposite to normal people. Shes into games where you can kill people in every way possible, when a game denies her the ability to shred someone to pieces she gets angry.. and throws the entire console out the window. "Or raped.." she said, giggling at the thought. My eyes widened. Kyo poked him, "Wakey wakey.. Mo-kun..". Kyo was more the silent type, and he has no interest in females.. only males. He gave everyone little nicknames, mostly just shorten versions of their name. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I think Im not ready to tell him yet.

We decided to leave him there and come back for him after our last class ended. Me and Kouhei had gap once again and had to face our horrible class.

The class was calm today, though we had a student teacher the deputy principle was also here to make sure they didn`t scare her off on her first day, like they do with all the other student teachers. I could see Kurusaki fixing a broken window at the front of the classroom and smiled. I pulled out my phone, I suddenly figured it out. Somehow..

"It seems even Kurusaki-san has to work hard on such a perfect day, right? – Luka"

Either it was a really big coincidence or I was right. He pulled out his phone and opened it up. I waited to see if he noticed yet. He turned and looked at me. Both staring at eachother, and all I could do was smile. The wonderful Daisy, afterall this, was just a loser ex-scienctist who now is a Janitor.. but I`d asked for nothing more.

"Shut up, stupid – Daisy"

I smiled, Im glad this idiot is Daisy afterall. The person I had thought was Daisy would never exsist, not even if I lived for 50 lifetimes. What I had in mind was.. way too perfect. I looked out the window. I wonder, if maybe Kouhei was too perfect for me.. or maybe he just wasn`t the person I was really in love with. I was just.. going out with him because I never wanted to face the truth.

I don`t wanna believe in such things like fate, destiny, red strings. If its going to happen, its going to and will happen. If theres something I want to happen so bad.. is that I can finally say my feelings to Morita.

The class ended and I apologized to Kouhei for spacing out the entire lesson. It really didn`t feel like a whole lesson had passed.

But.. it didn`t feel like it had been 4 years either.

I nearly forgot that it happened 4 years ago, hah.. I guesss when your not around.. everyone starts to forget about you. So much for 'I`ll remember you always'. Such a lie.

"Whats wrong, Luka? You`ve just been staring at nothing this entire time.." asked Mi-Mi. I sighed and leaned back against the tree, "Nothing, just feel all spacey today..". "Shes just deep in thought about Morita.." said Kouhei, bluntly while reading a book. I gasped, sort`ve in shock. He either just blurted it out or it was really bothering him, either way he`ll pay. "Eh, why would you be thinking of Morita, no one ever thinks about him.." Mi-Mi said, with a weird look on her face. It made her hard to take serious, but I knew where she was coming from. "Im not, Im not!" I said, embarrassed. Her and Marisa both looked at me. I knew they both knew I was lying, but it was like I was cornered and I wasn`t ready to say my feelings out loud to anyone else but Kouhei. "R-Really.. Im not.." I said, trying to convince them but a small part of me was dying to say I was thinking of him."We get it, we get it. Take a joke" laughed Marisa. I sighed. Normally I would take a joke, but lately I haven`t been able to.

I think I`ll wait till Morita has recovered till I think about saying anything. But I`m not sure if I`ll be able to say anything to begin with.

MORITA PointOfView

"Hey Morita~" said Mi-Mi. I grinned and waved. "Heeey Mimi-kun~!". "Hey hey, I think Luka-chan likes you" she said, grinning fiendishly. "Eh.. she what? Wait no, that's not possible" I said laughing. Someone like her.. definitely wouldn`t.

LUKA PointOfView ~

Ahh, not long and its winter holidays, I can`t wait. "Morning, Luka" said Kouhei, waving. I waved and smiled, "Good morning!". "No one says morning to me" moped Morita. "I didn`t notice you from behind me.." I said, turning and facing him. "Lies".


End file.
